streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Kollar
"Heart Wormer, Deputy Reviews Editor for @polygon, StreamFriend" -Twitter bio Phil Kollar is a Professional Game Reviewer, but don't let that turn you away. He brought the Stream Friends together at the behest of a mysterious, shadowy millionaire who has devious plans for Twitch's future. Phil's streams run the gamut from new triple-A releases to MMO grinding to whatever weird, obscure trash he's discovered in the depths of Steam this week. -StreamFriends bio Facts In the 30 of July stream, he said: "I static want to static confirm... minutes of static HL3" He's so famous his Twitter account is Verified. VE-RI-FIED. His real name is Phil, but most Twitter users like to think he's actually called "P" like a Men in Black ''agent. The P also stands for "Phil Pop Culture (like in Pop Is Dead) Kollar" But that's a joke he'll explain later, due to its complexity. He will soon be a father of his wonderful son Pizzasephiroth Arthurgies Kollar At one point, Phil was best friend to Andrew Reiner, until Reiner was murdered and replaced with a deadly robot made to assassinate Phil, thus Phil was forced to leave Game Informer and he moved to Polygon... Phil has been known to hate Japanese games. Phil has also been known to hate 'murikan games, too. Phil was originally born with the name "Phillip Kollar". As a young boy, he saved the entire universe from destruction by sacrificing an "l" in his name. Trivia As found out, the P in Phil's name stands for "Pizza", and the L's in his last name are an ancient masonic symbol for pepperoni. He is also 10% bear, 30% beer, 50% Journalist, and 10% human being... On August 18th, 2013, he was heard admitting "I would love more penis". Quotes (alphabetical by game) Mogknight says their AI is better than ''Dynasty Warriors, as if that's something to be proud of. (to Andrew) This is barely a disaster. - Baldur's Gate II We're not even to town yet and we've killed two mostly innocent people. - Divinity: Original Sin I think our genie gambit is almost up. - Heroes of Might and Magic How do I open my inventory? How do I do anything? - Face Noir We won't know until the sequel that we'll probably end up playing we're fuckin' idiots. - Face Noir Kelsey says, "I just got here, sum up our man choices!" Which is what Kelsey says every time. - Magical Diary Phil: '''We know for the future that if you give a blowjob to a strawberry, it lowers your stress. / Austin:' All about learning, here on StreamFriends. - ''Magical Diary I feel gross asking, but I need to know. - Magical Diary It's like a fedora shark. - Murdered: Soul Suspect Is it too early to find out what will happen when I don't press the buttons? - The Order: 1886 Do you think The Order: 1887 ''will be better? - ''The Order: 1886 Are you guys people or statues, I can't tell. - The Order: 1886 Here's my Assassin's Creed Unity thought for the day. - The Order: 1886 There's some secret brilliance here. - Recovery Search and Rescue Simulator Oh no, this door is locked! Fuck, this game is scary. -'' Slender the Arrival'' I don't like shit talking people who aren't here to defend themselves, but Hitler was kind of an asshole. - Wolfenstein: The New Order Hyperlinks! Phil on Twitter. The infamous Twitch channel of his.Category:StreamersCategory:Streamers